I'd Lie
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: The goddess claps her hands together. "And your couple name can be Jayna!" When Reyna frowns at the name, Venus pouts. "What, you don't like Jason?" Songfic to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie.


**So, this is not an update for my _Mark of Athena _story, but I started on this a few days back, and decided to finish it today. Maybe because I wanted more Jayna, or maybe it's someone's birthday! Though I don't know what time it is in the UK, but in Canada, it's still night time...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEK DROOL - ROMANS RULE!**

**Songfic to Taylor Swift's _I'd Lie_ because it was the first song to come into my mind. And I have a feeling Reyna would lie a lot...and this takes place a few days before the Romans go into battle. And Jason is not praetor at this point. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing; let's just get on with my fantasy world.**

* * *

**I'd Lie**

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
__Has ever looked this good to me__  
__He tells me about his night__  
__And I count the colors in his eyes_

* * *

"Really? The daughter of Bellona, scared of heights?" Jason teases, holding his arms out. "I won't leave you fall," he whispers quietly.

Reyna scowls, but was secretly happy that he asked her to join in flying. "I'm not afraid of heights!" Reyna protests. "I ride Scipio, who which, I will remind you, flies!"

Jason smirks. "If you're not afraid, then come. Join me."

Reyna takes a deep breath and gingerly wraps her arms tightly around the content boy. "If you drop me..." she leaves the threat unfinished, and Jason laughs. He wraps his arms around her waist, his face close to hers. Reyna's ashamed that she's slightly lost in his shockingly blue eyes. "Uh," she stumbles, blushing furiously. This isn't supposed to happen! How is she melting like a popsicle under his gaze?

The blonde boy chuckles, and Reyna can feel his heart beating. "Is milady stuttering? She doesn't usually stutter," Jason says, poking her.

Reyna finally realizes that they weren't even flying, and glares half-heartedly at him. "Well, are you going to fly, or do I have to punch you for making up an excuse for holding me?"

Jason flushes red, and he summons the winds to lift them before she could say anything else. "It's not that bad, is it Zombie King?" he says quietly as they drift in the sky. "The stars are brighter up here."

Reyna lifts her head from his shirt and looks around. She realizes flying, well, floating in midair, isn't so bad, and she feels strangely safe wrapped in Jason's arms. Not that she'll admit that or anything.

* * *

_He'll never fall in love__  
__He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair__  
__I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
__He tells a joke, I fake a smile__  
__That I know all his favorite songs_

* * *

"The thing I care most about is Camp Jupiter," Jason replies, slowly letting Reyna go so she could walk the air with him. "I'll put duty over everything else."

Reyna regards him with interested eyes. "Even your happiness?"

He looks at the sky thoughtfully. "Well, Camp Jupiter is my everything, so as long as it's safe, then I'm happy."

Reyna nods. "Not even for all the Venus girls that chase you?" she teases, but the laughter doesn't reach her eyes. She's waiting to see what he says.

Jason doesn't look at her, but Reyna knows him well enough to see that he wants to say something, but thinks she'll murder him for it. "No, not for the Venus girls. They're too sappy. Besides, I go for the tough girls."

Reyna doesn't know what to say to _that_.

* * *

_And I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__Born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him__  
__I'd lie_

* * *

"So, tell me. Who's this boy?" Hylla asks, narrowing her eyes. "Boys are trouble, Reyna. You know that."

"He's different," Reyna defends her best friend. "I know Jason like the back of my hand; he practically invented another category for boys. I would trust him with my life."

Hylla regards her sister with concern. "Reyna, he's only lying to you. Once you completely fall for it-"

Reyna cuts her sister off, glaring. "Look, Hylla, I told you, he's different. He's not like _them_," Hylla winces at that, "and he can't lie to save his life. Ever since I got to this camp, he's had my back, and we're good friends. He's like a part of me," Reyna shivers at what just came out of her mouth, "and even though that's weird, it's true. I know everything about him. His favourite colour's blue, his birthday is on the nineteen of August, he's scared of water, he can't swim, he has a secret stuffed eagle named _Mr. Caw_, and he has the worst voice known to mankind."

Hylla shakes her head in disapproval. "Reyna, do you like this buffoon?"

She scoffs at the accusation. "I do not _like _Jason!" Reyna huffs, and barges out her _villa_, but not without calling over shoulder, "and he's not a buffoon!"

Hylla watches her sister leave to pray to their mother, and sighs. "Stupid boys," she mutters.

* * *

_He looks around the room__  
__Innocently overlooks the truth__  
__Shouldn't a light go on__  
__Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long__  
__And he sees everything black and white__  
__Never let nobody see him cry__  
__I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

* * *

Watching Jason survey the room, Reyna can't help but admire his confidence when he commands a room. She didn't nearly have the strong voice he has, and it didn't help that she hated talking to big crowds. That's why he says 80% of everything.

"Does the Senate agree that this plan is the most suited for our battle?" Jason asks, directing his attention to the Senate members. More than half of the members held their hand high in the air, while Octavian's loyal followers sulk in their seat.

"And does the Senate agree that Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, should lead the battle?" Reyna adds, ignoring the look her fellow praetor, Grant Clemmer, was giving her. Grant is a great praetor, but it's no secret that Jason is tied with Reyna for first place at sword-fighting, he is powerful, and he's a natural born leader.

So, _no,_ Reyna isn't picking favourites.

The majority of the Senate agrees to this as well, and Octavian is left to fume in his chair, glaring at Jason, but the son of Jupiter is paying him no mind, and Reyna wonders how he can be so strong when their world could potentially be ending tomorrow, and the fact Octavian has people against him.

* * *

_I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__Born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him__  
__I'd lie_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Reyna asks, opening the door for a confused and tired Jason. "You have _got _to stop waking me up two in the morning."

Jason groans and she pulls him inside, slowly lowering him onto the couch. "Did you see something?" she whispers, sitting down beside him.

He rubs his eyes. "I...was sleeping, and I saw this girl preparing for battle, or something." He frowns. "Then the girl beside her called this dark-haired boy 'Seaweed Brain'. It was weird, but I swear to Jupiter, I've seen her before-the first girl, I mean. The one who addressed the boy was a blonde."

"How did she look like?" Reyna prompts, rubbing his back soothingly.

Jason closes his eyes, trying to remember. "She had...dark hair and bright blue eyes." He opens his eyes, staring desperately at her. "Like mine."

* * *

_He stands there, then walks away__  
__My God, if I could only say__  
__I'm holding every breath for you_

* * *

"Maybe you've seen her when we went to the mortal world," Reyna suggests, trying anything to keep the haunted look away from his eyes. Godsdamnit, she hates seeing him like this.

Jason shakes his head. "No, it's not. I..." he trails off and smiles at her sheepishly. "I guess you don't want to hear about this, do you?"

Reyna squeezes his hand. "We're friends, so I'm here for you."

He smirks at her. "Mighty Reyna is being nice now?"

Her eyes widen before narrowing into slits. "If you breathe one word about this anyone," she threatens, staring him down.

Jason only chuckles as he gets up, opening the door. "Sorry about disturbing you Rey. Get some sleep before you look like a zombie again," he says, narrowly missing the fork she throws at his head. "I'd like to be in one piece, please!"

She doesn't reply as he smiles and walks up to her bedroom, and Reyna grimaces when she realizes she's been watching him the whole time. She quickly runs up the stairs and sleeps beside him, her head on his chest.

* * *

_He'd never tell you__  
__But he can play guitar__  
__I think he can see through everything but my heart__  
__First thought when I wake up is__  
__My God, he's beautiful__  
__So I put on my make-up__  
__And pray for a miracle_

* * *

Reyna wakes up first, and she gently adjusts herself so she was using his arm as a pillow instead as she stares at his peaceful expression. She studies his face, rolling her eyes when she remembered how he got the scar above his lip. What kind of idiot eats a stapler?

Her eyes widen when he sleepily holds her tighter, burying his face in her hair. Reyna doesn't dare move, but instead, wraps her hands around him. If her sister was here right now, she would probably disown Reyna right now, but right at this moment, she didn't care. They're leaving in four hours to save the world, and she wants to know what in the name of Pluto they are doing. Sleeping like lovers, talking like best friends, she doesn't know where they stand, and she hopes she finds out soon, but it seems like the stupid like of her life (they weren't lovers yet) is still scared because of last time.

* * *

_Yes, I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__And he loves to argue__  
__Oh, and it kills me__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him...__  
__if you ask me if I love him..._

* * *

He finally wakes up, and looks at her with his sky blue eyes. They remind her of his father's domain, and she doesn't know if it's because she's nervous, but she could swear on the River Styx that she saw an airplane with a red-headed girl as the pilot in his eyes.

"You're looking at me funny; are you okay?" Jason asks, tugging on her frizzy dark hair.

She smiles, getting up. "I'm fine, but we need to get ready." She points towards the door. "And you need to get out. Now."

He holds his hands up in surrender as he backs out the door. "See you in ten!" Jason says, and she nods, preparing to be the tough and serious praetor her people need her to be.

But even she can't help but look out her window until he disappears from her sight.

"Enjoying the sight, Reyna?" Said girl whips around to find the love goddess, Venus, smiling at her.

"Wait...no," she stumbles, racing over to her dresser to find clean clothes.

Venus giggles. "Ah, young love. You and Jason are _adorable_, and even though I'm not too important to you, I thought I should tell you that you have to make the first move if you want Jason." The goddess claps her hands together. "And your couple name can be Jayna!" When Reyna frowns at the name, Venus pouts. "What, you don't like Jason?"

"...No."

* * *

_I'd lie_

* * *

**So, this is a chiller and happier side of Reyna, and as OOC as she gets. But hopefully you enjoyed!**

**Please read and review! Next chapter for _Mark of Athena _up tomorrow!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
